


Meet Me in the Woods

by DScully2019



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 04x12, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Demonic Possession, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: Rewrite of 04x12 if Sara didn't make it before Neron prepared a new vessel to possess.





	1. Now the Darkness Got a Hold on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I woke up and the song Meet Me in the Woods by Lord Huron was playing and inspired this re-imagining of 04x12. I honestly LOVED the episode, but I just had to get this out there because it wound up being too complete of a thought.
> 
> PLEASE listen to the tune...it's pretty great. :)

  The noise of people talking idly filled her ears.  Confused Ava opened her eyes, the last thing she remembered was being in her office and an almost empty bottle of scotch.  Technically the scotch was Sara’s but she didn’t care.   Ava had been drinking, enjoying the feel of the burn against the back of her throat.  It was so much easier to feel that minor irritation rather than the pain that held a stranglehold on her heart.  She found herself in the middle of a store, couples surrounding her happily shopping for various items. 

  Looking around she tugged her jacket closed as she began to realize that she was the only soul there alone.  Licking her lips, she looked at the arrows on the floor lighting her way towards the exit.  The argument with Sara flashed through her mind as she took her first several steps towards the exit and she wished she still had the scotch to try and dull her thoughts. 

~~~ 

  Hoping it wasn’t too late Sara took a deep breath before pounding on the door in front of her.  “Come on Ava, open up.”  Dropping her hand Sara waited for any kind of response from the Time Bureau Director.  It had been just over two weeks since they had an argument and ever since, the tall blonde had been ignoring her.  “Look, I miss you.”  She traced the grain of wood that ran down the door.  “I’m sorry things went down the way they did.  Please just open the door.”  Huffing she reached into her pocket to dig out the key deciding she was getting in one way or another. 

  She was about to slide the key into the slot when the door swung open.  “What do you want, Sara?”  The expression on the woman’s face was severe, causing Sara to take an involuntary step backwards. 

  Swallowing Sara took in the appearance of her girlfriend.  Her hair was pulled tightly back into a familiar bun at the back of her head.  “I wanted to say I’m sorry, and see if you wanted to talk.” 

  Ava lips pressed tightly together and she tilted her head to one side studying the time ship captain.  “No.  I think we’ve said all we need to say to one another outside of work.”  The taller woman did step to one side of the doorway.  “Although, I am glad you stopped by.”  She gestured to a box that sat on the floor next to opening.  “You’ll save me from having to drag this all the way to the Time Bureau in the morning.  You can just take it now.” 

  Sara’s eyes darted around Ava’s face, trying to get a read on her.  “Come on, Ava.”  Sara’s arms crossed in front of her as she shifted her weight back onto her heels.  “We both said some things we didn’t mean.  Like, I’m sure you don’t really want to hurt the magical creatures.”  Sara stepped towards the director.  “We can figure this out together.” 

  Sara noticed something dark flashing in Ava’s eyes as her eyebrows raised to almost meet her hairline.  “It’s a necessary evil, Sara.  How can we effectively protect humanity without the knowledge that those experiments give us?” 

  Sara’s stomach knotted as she furrowed her brows.  “You can’t mean that.  This isn’t like you at all.” 

  The taller woman sighed, rolling her eyes and pushing the box towards Sara with her foot.  “It seems you didn’t take the time to bother to get to really know me, Sara.”  Shaking her head Ava nodded to the box indicated Sara should take it.  “Pity, we could have had some real fun.” 

  Her jaw set Sara bent over and picked up the box of what she assumed would be her belongings.  “Is this it, then?  Are you just done with us?  After everything-” 

  The tall blonde smiled cutting Sara off.  “You’re so dramatic.  Hard to believe you made it through one round with the League, much less two.”  The Bureau Director took a step back and closed the door before Sara had a chance to say another word. 

  Frowning Sara stepped away from the door and tucked the box under her arm so she could access the Time Courier on her wrist, opening a portal to the Waverider.  Once aboard she slammed the box down on the dining room table. 

  Zari jumped and looked up from the donut she was about to eat.  “Whoa, want to talk about it?” 

  “No.”  Leaving the box Sara walked immediately to the cargo bay that doubled as an exercise area when training was required. 

  Mick looked up.  “Captain’s pissed.” 

  Folding back a flap of the box Charlie saw the picture of Sara and Ava smiling together sitting on top and frowned.  “No, not exactly.”  She held up the picture for the other two to see. 

~~~ 

  “Captain Lance.”  Gideon’s voice pulled Sara from her slumber.  “The Time Bureau has boarded the Waverider.” 

  “What?”  Sitting up Sara felt a familiar ache throughout the muscles in her entire body.  She had trained hard all night and she was definitely feeling it this morning.  Jumping from her bed she quickly pulled on the pants that her had been wearing yesterday since they were laying right beside her bed where she had kicked them off before crawling under the blankets. 

  “Director Sharpe, Agent Green, and a few others are waiting on the bridge.”  The AI’s tone was terse and Sara knew something was very wrong.  She hoped that the break up hadn’t sent Ava into some kind of vindictive rage. 

  As she walked towards the door Sara grabbed a ponytail holder quickly pulling her hair back as she moved through the ship.  “Get the rest of the team to the bridge in case there’s trouble.”  She moved through the ship with purpose.  As she got closer Sara’s feelings shifted from confusion to anger.   _How dare she just board my ship._   When she turned the corner arriving at the bridge she saw a group of Agents standing behind Ava and Gary was fidgeting slightly beside her.  “Director Sharpe.  To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?” 

  Her hair was still gathered in a tight bun and the crisply pressed Bureau suit was buttoned on the way to the top.  It was very reminiscent of their very first meeting when Sara and her team broke into the Time Bureau.  Only this time it was the Bureau that had boarded Sara’s ship.  “Well, Captain Lance, it has been brought to my attention that now are you not only hiding one fugitive, but two.”  The tall blonde indicated the group gathered behind her.  “You have a choice.  Release Nora Darhk and Mona Wu into our custody.” 

  Sara shot a cocky smirk at the Director.  “And option two?” 

  The Director barely reacted as she shook her head.  It was as if she had predicted this exact situation already.  “We take all of you down.” 

  The cocky grin never fell from her face as she heard the rest of her team filing in behind her.  “I think that would be ill advised, Director Sharpe.” 

  The Director clasped her hands behind her back, but her expression remained neutral.  “Last chance, to hand over the prisoners so you can remain ‘Legends’.”  The word Legends rolled off her tongue with disdain. 

  Constantine was the first to Sara’s side and he froze as his eyes met the Director’s, his expression fell immediately.  “Oh Sharpie, I’m so sorry.” 

  Sara’s smirk left her face at his words and she looked between Constantine and Ava, trying to figure out what exactly was going on between them.  “John?” 

  The neutral look fell from Ava’s face as her face twisted into a Cheshire cat like smile.  “Hey Johnnie, you just can’t seem to hide from me, can you?” 

  “Neron, get the hell out of her.”  Constantine fell back into a defensive stance. 

  Sara’s eyes returned to Ava and she felt her chest tightening as she remembered the dark clouds that had rolled through her eyes the previous night.  She should have seen it then, should have known something was terribly wrong.  “Ava...” 

  The grin on her face grew impossible wider.  “She’s not home, I’m afraid.”  She then started whistling The Monkey Chased the Weasel. 

  Ray and Nora rounded the corner.  Ray was arguing that she should wait, but as soon as Ava came into her vision Nora launched a low-level attack sending all the agents flying through the air before slamming to the floor. 

  Immediately Constantine began to chant as he gestured with his hands gathering the energy and then throwing it at the Director.  She dropped to one knee, but the smile never faded as a dark clouds shifted in her eyes. 

  Stepping up beside him Nora began to harness her energy joining Constantine in blasting the Director.  The smile started to fade as Ava struggled against their combined power.  Nora glanced to Constantine.  “Don’t let up.” 

  Ava screamed as John shifted his weight throwing his hands forward pushing a bolt of energy finally dropping the Director and knocking her unconscious.  As soon as she hit the floor Sara ran to her side and looked back at the magic users.  “Get her back!”  Pushing Ava’s hair to one side Sara checked for a pulse. 

  Grunting Constantine shook his head.  “It’s not that simple, Sara.” 

  Pressing her lips together Sara looked to Nora.  “Do something...” 

  Shaking her head Nora looked to Constantine.  “I’m not sure what we can do.” 

  “We need to destroy the demon, love.”  The blonde man ran his hands through his hair and clasp his fingers behind his head. 

  Nora’s expression was disapproving.  “If we destroy him now, we’ll lose Ava too.” 

  Sara stood between them.  “Not an option.” 

  Constantine turned away from them.  “We have him where we want him.  It would be foolish to miss this opportunity.  Especially since we don’t even know if she’s still in there!” 

  “No!”  Sara crossed her arms across her chest.  “If he were still in Desmond’s body would you feel the same way?”  Sara watched as he closed his eyes and nodded.  “Alright team.”  She clapped her hands drawing everyone’s attention to her.  “Let’s get her contained and these Time Bureau Agents back to Headquarters.  Once we’re clear of Agents, Gideon cloak our signature.  Constantine, Nora think of the best place for containment on the ship and get to it.”  Sara looked around at the gathered group.  “Well, what are you all waiting for, make it happen people!”  As the Legends started to move the Bureau agents through the portal Zari opened, Sara knelt next to Ava running her thumb over the Director’s cheek.  “I’m coming for you, Aves.” 

~~~ 

  Constantine stood over Ava his open palms on either side of her head as he muttered something in a language Sara didn’t even bother to try and understand.  When the demonologist stopped chanting and opened his eyes, he looked at Sara and shook his head.  “He has her locked away.”  He turned his head from side to side stretching out his neck.  “I can’t reach her, Sara.” 

  The captain turned to Nora.  “She been fighting him for weeks.”  The dark-haired woman looked up at Sara.  “She’s weak, that’s how he was able to possess her.” 

  Grunting Sara began to pace.  “Weeks?”  She pinched the bridge of her nose.  “I should have checked on her sooner.  Like, I know we fought, but she wasn’t even at Hanks funeral.  Of course, she would have been there.” 

  Sighing Nora looked to John for some guidance.  “Love, I know it’s probably not helpful, but he feeds on human emotion.  It’s likely he took her from the Bureau, right after the fight when she was the most susceptible.” 

  Nora pushed his shoulder.  “Of course, that’s not helpful.” 

  Continuing to pace Sara looked at the floor trying to come up with something.  “So, we can’t draw her out.”  John nodded indicating she was correct.  She stopped pacing and shrugged her shoulders.  “Okay, so send me in and I’ll go get her.” 

  “No, no way, Sara.  If you go in, I can’t protect you.”  He pointed to the unconscious woman.  “Not to mention it’s already crowded in there.” 

  Sara leaned over Ava, her hands braced against the exam bed on either side of her head.  “You either send me in or I find another way, and who knows how safe that will be.”  She paused watch Constantine carefully.  “John, I’ve died, been brought back, lost my soul, and fought my way back.  I *can* handle this.” 

  Frowning he shook his head as he looked to Nora for aide.  When it became clear that Nora wasn’t going to side with him John grabbed a second exam table and pushed it close to the one they had Ava’s body strapped down on.  “Fine, hop up.” 

  Sara looked over at the unconscious Time Bureau Director before following Constantine’s instructions.  Pausing she cocked her head slightly moving towards Ava.  She unbuttoned the top two buttons of Ava’s shirt sensing something was off. 

  “Whoa, there Sara.”  Constantine caught her hands to stop Sara from continuing.  “Sharpie doesn’t need to be undressed for this.” 

  Rolling her eyes Sara met his eyes as she pulled the collar of Ava’s shirt back to reveal a blacken rune of some sort marred Ava’s pale skin just above her collar bone.  “Not what I was doing.”  She hesitated before brushing her fingers over the jagged wound, confirming that it was definitely carved into the flesh.  Sara fought back the sting of tears, knowing that it was likely that Ava was herself when the damage was inflicted.  “What is that?”  She looked from Constantine to Nora and back again. 

  Constantine tapped the empty table again.  “Hop up if you are going, love.  We may already be out of time.”  Sara didn’t move from her spot looking to Nora. 

  Shaking her head, the dark-haired woman gestured towards Ava.  “As the soul is broken sometimes these symbols can appear.”  Sighing Nora walked closer to get a better look.  “I’m not familiar with this demon, but this is bad.  John might be right, it may already be too late.” 

  Jumping onto the empty table Sara took a deep breath.  “Come on.  We’re wasting time.” 

~~~ 

  On the defensive already Sara opened her eyes quickly and moved her head from side to side completely prepared for the absolute worst.  Ready for demons and fire and brimstone but when she was greeted by what appeared to be a Megastor, Sara was clearly confused.  Stepping forward she waited for the scene to shift to something much more diabolical.  “This is Ava’s purgatory?”  Unsure on where to start looking for Ava, Sara spotted the lit up arrows on the floor directing her forward. 

  She remained on the defensive as she moved through the crowded aisles of people happily shopping with their families.  As she moved through the living room area the crowd seemed to thin out, but once she passed through the bedroom area and crossed into the closets the area was completely empty.  Behind her a door slammed closed and she spun on her heel to find her path blocked, preventing her from going back.  “Okay then.”  Facing forward again Sara took note of the collapsed wardrobe on the floor.  She slowly circled it with her brows furrowed.  “This makes no sense.” 

  Sighing she ran her hands over her face wondering what all of this could possibly mean.  How it could tie into Ava’s personal hell.  When her hands dropped from her face the tall blonde in question was standing in front of the wardrobe that were now neatly stacked parts.  “Ava!”  Running to her girlfriend Sara prepared to apologize.  As she approached the Director didn’t acknowledge her presence even though Sara was standing right in front of her.  “Ava?”  Reaching out her hand Sara watched as it passed through Ava as though she was a ghost or hologram. 

  Ava walked over to the parts and reached for the instructions.  “I think we’re supposed to put it together.” 

  A cocky voice rang out from beside her and Sara quickly turned her head to see herself approaching the stack of materials.  “No sweat.” 

  Sara watched as not-her started to shuffle the boards around and Ava held out her hand.  “Wait, wait, wait.  Step one, insert the dowel.”  Ava picked up the part and held it out to Sara’s doppelgänger. 

  The real Sara wanted to reach out and grab Ava’s face and pull her close, especially with that small smile on her lips.  “I got this.”  The double held up her hand, rejecting Ava’s offer to help. 

  While the other Sara was looking in the opposite direction, the real one saw the hurt expression on Ava’s face.  “No, idiot.”  Sara circled as she watched herself messing up the piece of furniture as she assembled it.  She was powerless as she watched Ava walk over to some nearby footstools and sit down just staring at the instructions in her hands.  Sara reached out trying to touch her again, but with the exact same result. 

  Once her doppelganger completed the wardrobe she stood back and gestured to the piece of furniture.  “Ta-da!”  The unit immediately fell apart and Sara was reminded of the scene that she had walked in on.  “Damn it.” 

  Standing up Ava through her hands in the air.  “What a surprise, you followed none of the instructions and it didn’t work.” 

  Not-Sara slowly turned on Ava and narrowed her eyes.  “Why don’t you sit down and shut up while I fix this?  It’s your fault we are even in this situation to begin with.” 

  “No.”  The single word fell from Sara’s lips as she watched the scene unfold.  It was almost as if the other Sara heard her as she briefly turned in Sara’s direction and she could see the doppelganger’s pitch-black eyes.  “Neron.” 

  Ava cried out and Sara turned to face her again.  The tan jacket Ava had been wearing disappeared and the blackened rune appeared on her left clavicle before she disappeared in a flash of light.  “Damn it!”  Turning back to where her double had been, Sara found herself standing alone in the room. 

  Finding her feet again the captain started to run, following the arrows again.  The next area she found herself in the mattress section.  By the time she got there, Ava and the doppelganger were already shopping for a mattress.  Once Sara was within range where she could hear what they were saying her double had her hands on either side of Ava’s face.  “Babe, we don’t know where or even when we are going to be from week to week.  It’s hard to make a firm commitment of any kind.  Can’t we just keep our tomorrows ahead of us and see where it goes?” 

  “Get your damn hands off of her!”  Sara rushed the duo and tried to hit her double, but her fist just passed harmlessly through. 

  “Yeah, okay.”  Ava’s voice sounded so small and Sara turned to face the Director desperate to comfort her, to tell her that wasn’t how she felt.  Sara heard Ava grunt in pain as she saw the black shirt Ava had been wearing replaced by a white tank top and another carved rune appeared on her left shoulder.  Another flash of light and she was gone again. 

  Sara ran her hands through her hair, turning to find her double standing and this time definitely looking at her this time with a crooked smile.  It said two words and then vanished.  “Thank you...” 

  A frustrated grunt escaped her lips and she began chasing the arrows, faster than before.  She knew she needed to catch up and find Ava before it was too late.  Sprinting through the kitchen department Sara almost ran past the vignette that held Ava and the demon.  Hearing the raised voices Sara stopped suddenly and spun around in time to see herself yelling at a disheveled Ava.  “Just tell me what you want me to say and I’ll say it so we can get out of here!” 

  “I can’t tell you what to say, Sara, because then it wouldn’t mean anything.”  Sara felt her stomach knotting tighter as she saw the pained look on Ava’s face. 

  “no...”  Reaching out again, even though she already knew the result Sara swore under her breath. 

  The demon wearing her face moved her arms wildly while still holding some of the dishes.  “Okay, well...let’s just move to the suburbs and we’ll just recycle until we die!”  As her voice fell from a face that wasn’t hers it became louder until she was screaming at Ava. 

  Ava’s scream tore at Sara’s soul.  She saw a flash of light and the boots and socks had disappeared and another rune appeared on the top of her left foot.  Within seconds she had disappeared again.  “God damn you!”  Sara lashed out at the demon that was still unreachable to her. 

  For the first time Sara was on the receiving end of her own signature smirk.  “That’s a bit on the nose don’t you think?”  Then it faded out of sight. 

  Growling Sara ran through the remainder of the store until she got to the Self-Serve Furniture section.  She stopped so suddenly she almost lost her footing and fell on her ass.  Lining the aisles were Ava’s.  So many different Ava’s.  Sara’s mouth fell open as she looked at all the boxes.  She began reading them under her breath.  “...Sexy Ava, Assertive Ava, Caring Ava, Leader Ava, Providing Ava...”  As she trailed off Sara could see herself ahead and a weaken Ava barely standing upright nearby. 

  “I think this one should do.”  As she approached Sara saw the demon wearing her face rip open one of the boxes and a clone dressed in a leopard print dress saunter forward before crashes her lips against the Sara/Demon’s. 

  Sara ran to Ava’s side still convinced she should be able to reach her.  “Ava, babe, look at me.  Look at me!  I’m here.”  Sara looked over her shoulder and saw her double pressing the fake Ava up against the box grabbing her ass.  “Fuck.”  Turning back to the real Ava, Sara saw the now familiar flash of light as a bloodcurdling scream was ripped from Ava’s lungs.  The black pants she had been wearing disappeared leaving her in white boy-shorts as a fiery knife appeared.  This time the demon released the ‘Sexy Ava’ and she immediately stumbled to the floor as “Sara” approached Ava and carved one more rune, manually this time, into her left thigh. 

  Running forward Sara slid right through the vision and slammed her fist onto the floor.  “You fucking monster.” 

  “Demon.”  Her voice corrected.  Panting Sara faced the doppelganger.  “Don’t you get it?  I’m just showing you what already happened.  I possess her now and I should thank you for that, Sara Lance.”  The Demon slowly changed to Ava in her Time Bureau attire; hair pulled tightly back.  “Every one of her insecurities had directly to do with you.  It made her so easy to break once we got going.” 

  “I’ll get her back.”  Sara snarled, her hands balling into fists. 

  “No.”  The demon shook its head.  “You won’t.” 

  “WE will.”  Sara shot as much fury at the demon as she could muster. 

  “You don’t get it.”  The demon stepped closer to the time ship Captain.  “You are weak.  She was the strong one.”  It held it’s hands up nonchalantly.  “And I’ve already beat her.  She’s gone.” 

  Sara could feel her muscles trembling under the stress of the situation.  “No.”  Her voice sounded defeated as it rang in her own ears.  Assessing everything that had already happened Sara knew she had at least gained knowledge about the existence of the runes and maybe that was something they could use to get Ava back. 

  The demon chuckled.  “Make sure you lock up on your way out.” 

  With that it vanished, leaving Sara standing in the middle of an aisle.  When she slowly moved forward the lights of the store turned off behind her.  Sara had never felt so defeated as she walked towards the vacant check-out counters.  Stopping at the registers Sara got a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that if she left now, she wouldn’t see the Director ever again. Turning to look back into the dark store Sara sighed knowing she was out of her depth.  Sure, she had beaten a demon before, but not without the help of her team. 

  Her brow furrowed and she turned on her heel looking around, trying to take everything in.  “If Ava is gone, then why is this, her purgatory still here?”  Sara bit her lip walking to her right, parallel to the registers.  As she got closer to the side of the building a dim light slowly began to build, getting a little brighter with every step she took.  It still wasn’t very bright, but Sara could barely make out the outlines of various products from the store.  Some were labeled as damaged, others missing parts, and a few were discontinued.  At the back of the department a large sign jumped out at her.  “AS-IS.”  Looking to her left Sara saw a crumpled form lying on the floor. 

  “Ava!”  Sara ran to the woman and quickly knelt next to her.  Sara turned the woman’s body so her head landed on Sara’s lap instead of the cold concrete floor.  Ava was still dressed in the tank top and boy-shorts Sara had last seen her in when the demon took the knife to her.  “Ava, sweetheart.  Open your eyes.”  Sara rubbed the woman’s cheeks with her hands, noting that they were chilled to the touch.  “Oh, baby you’re so cold.  What did he do to you?”  Bending down she pressed a kiss to Ava’s forehead hoping somehow that would cause her eyes to open. 

  After kneeling there for a few minutes trying everything she could think of to get the Director to wake up, Sara moved behind Ava and wrapped her arms around the woman trying to share body heat to warm her up.  Remembering her short time in the demon realm before Ava pulled her out Sara nuzzled onto Ava’s shoulder.  “Aves, come back to me.  I know it’s dark and scary, but you’re strong.” 

  Sara started to realize everything that the demon said was true, every aspect of Ava’s anxieties were, in fact a direct result of her actions.  She closed her eyes to hide the tears that she knew had begun to gather in her eyes as she pulled Ava even closer to her.  There was a jolt of some sort that caused Sara’s arms to open.  She groaned as she tried to gather Ava back into her arms, but she couldn’t because there was nothing there. 

  Her eyes snapped open and the entire scene had changed.  She was outside laying on a forest floor, surrounded by trees.  The sky cast an eerie navy-blue light.  As she sat up the trunks of the trees seemed to split in the middle and morph.  As Sara stood, she found herself surrounded by an army of Swat armor clad Ava’s.  It was very reminiscent of the factory in Vancouver 2213.  “AVA!”  Every head turned to look at her and Sara pressed her lips together.  “Fuck you, Neron.  She’s not one of them.  She’s unique.  She’s special.”  Sara scanned the crowd as a frown took over her face, but every neutral face staring back at her seemed to be mocking her. 

  A voice boomed in her head.  “She’s mine.” 

  “NO!”  Sara swallowed and shook her head.  “She’s not yours.  She’s not even mine.  Ava isn’t a possession to be taken.  She’s a person.”  Sara could have sworn she heard a hiss of pain in the crowd, but she couldn’t be sure.  “She’s her own person that can make her own decisions.  I would be so fucking lucky if she would ever take me back.” 

  This time she definitely heard a grunt of pain and Sara ran towards the sound, pushing through the crowd until she found an Ava laying on the ground curled in a fetal position.  Dropping to the ground and pulling the helmet off the woman Sara turned her head and saw the striking blue eyes she had been looking for all along staring back at her.  “Ava!” 

  “Sara, is it really you?”  Ava looked hopeful, but guarded. 

  Smiling Sara cupped Ava’s cheeks.  “Yeah, Aves.  It’s me.”  Sara pressed a somewhat awkward kiss to Ava’s lips.  “Come on, let’s get you out of here.”  As they stood all of the other Ava’s turn and face them completely in sync. 

  Standing Ava looks at the Ava army and then back to Sara.  “You have to go.” 

  Shaking her head Sara falls back into a fighting stance.  “No, we’ll do this together.  That’s what this whole thing has been about.”  Sizing up her opponents Sara narrowed her eyes.  “I’m not going to leave you.” 

  Ava stepped in front of Sara, her hair down and pulled over her left shoulder.  “This fight is mine, Sara.”  Ava pulled her into a passionate kiss and Sara practically melted into it as their bodies met.  Sara tilted her head slightly, intending to deepen the kiss.  She was just so caught up in having Ava back after their separation.  Ava pulled back and offered her a small, almost sad smile.  “I love you, Sara.  I’m sorry.” 

  Confused Sara opened her mouth to ask Ava what she was talking about, but the world around her warped causing her to fall to her knees. 

~~~ 

  Bolting upright Sara blew out a breath and looked around quickly taking in the Waverider.  “Damn it.”  Sara tried to drop to the floor to get to Ava, but a strong hand pressed her back down. 

  “Now, now Captain Lance.  Take it easy.”  Sara smacked Constantine’s hand away. 

  “Move.”  Sara felt her knees start to give a little, but her years with the League had allowed her to be in complete control of her body, even when it tried to betray her.  Without pause she tore the sleeve off Ava’s arm exposing the second rune.  “There are a total of four.”  She pointed to Ava’s foot and thigh.   “As he weakened her, he craved those on her.” 

  Constantine nodded.  “She’s still in there?” 

  “Yes.”  Sara crossed her arms over her chest.  “And fighting.  I need you to send me back in.”  Sara hopped back on the table and leaned back. 

  Nora studied the blonde.  “How did you get out?” 

  “Just send me back in.”  Sara laid her head back on the table, waiting. 

  “She kicked you out.”  Constantine’s voice broke through Sara’s thoughts. 

  Sara closed her eyes.  “Maybe.” 

  Taking in a deep breath Constantine tapped the table.  “Not sure how to tell you this, Love, but I can’t send you back in.  She kicked you out.” 

  “You have too.”  Sara opened her eyes again as she sat up.  “She’s fighting an army alone.  I need to help her.” 

  Nora hummed.  “She’s fighting her demons.  There’s nothing we can do if she’s already declined your help.” 

  “The runes?”  Sara looked at the two she had taken the time to expose. 

  Nora shrugged.  “My abilities are based on offensive attacks.” 

  She then turned to Constantine.  “Sorry, Love.  I’ll need to research and by the time I get it figured out the battle will be done.”  As he spoke Ava’s body began to seize on the table. 

  Dropping to the floor again Sara was at Ava’s side.  “What’s happening?” 

  Constantine and Nora exchanged a look.  “Get ready.  One way or another this is it.”  Constantine pulled out an amulet and began chanting. 

  Ava grew still for a full thirty seconds before she started coughing violently.  A black cloud drifted from her nose and mouth. 

  “Sara, get back!”  As she spoke Nora launched an attack at the cloud and Constantine moved to contain it.  Stepping back Sara could only watch as the magic users wrangled the demon cloud. 

  Constantine’s eyes rolled back and he held the amulet up.  The dark cloud was pulled into the central stone.  “Gotcha, ya wanker.” 

  As soon as the cloud was clear Sara ran over to the table and started releasing the straps.  “Come on, wake up.” 

  Ava’s eyes fluttered open and Sara smiled when she was met with clear steel blue as opposed to the clouded look that had taken over previously.  “Hey you.” 

  Sara moved a strand of hair that had gotten loose off of her brow.  “Hey, you look tired.” 

  “Exhausted.”  Ava closed her eyes, but Sara could tell by her breathing she wasn’t sleeping. 

  “Let’s get you to a proper bed.”  Sara started to input coordinates into Ava’s Time Courier. 

  The sound must have drug Ava back to reality and she covered the Courier on Sara’s wrist.  “No, can I stay here?”  Sara gave her a questioning look.  “He, uh, attacked me at my apartment.  I’m not ready to go back there.” 

  Sara nodded and dropped her wrist.  “Stay with me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will cover recovery from the ordeal and how Avalance handles it. :)
> 
> I hope you liked it! Let me know your thoughts...Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!


	2. I Have Seen What the Darkness Does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from Ava's possession finally hits before recovery can begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay on this piece, but it was very important to me to get it right. Or at least get it right for myself. After several rewrites and a lot of tweaks this is where I landed. I hope you like it!

  Sara felt the muscles of the Director’s back tense against her front, drawing her out of her light slumber.  Waiting the shorter blonde listened carefully as a whimper came from Ava and her breathing became labored.  Being all too familiar with nightmares Sara waited, poised to wrap Ava in her arms as soon as she woke up.  It wasn’t long before Ava jolted upright and rapidly scanned Sara’s quarters.  Sitting up with her Sara reached out and touched her arm.  “Aves.” 

  Ava’s head turned to face her, and Sara could see the terror on her face as Ava shoved her hands against Sara’s sternum desperately trying to push her away.  “No!”  Sara’s heart wrenched in her chest as she recognized the look in Ava’s eyes, she had seen it too many times before while she was with the League of Assassins.  There was a momentary surge of excitement that stimulated the depths of her memory, but she forced it away immediately because this was Ava, not a cornered target to be eliminated. 

  Snapping back to Ava, Sara was concerned that she was going to fall off the bed.  Sara quickly held her hands out in a non-threatening fashion.  “Ava, honey, it’s me.  You’re safe.”  Sara could only watch as Ava’s trembling hand touched the gauze covering her clavicle.  Licking her lips Sara swallowed and kept her hands out.  “Gideon, low lights please.” 

  Dim light filled Sara’s quarters and she could see the director’s eyes wildly searching the details of the room, seeking something that might confirm that it was real.  Sara remained still as Ava leaned forward taking a deep breath through her nose.  Sara watched as Ava’s eyes fluttered closed, and Sara stayed exactly where she was.  When Ava’s eyes opened again Sara could see that she seemed to be back to herself as her pupils began to focus.  Her breathing started to slow, but she was still trembling when she laid back onto the mattress.  “I’m sorry.”  Sara watched Ava run her hands over her face as if to wipe away whatever nightmare had been tormenting her. 

  “It’s okay.” Sara hesitated for a moment, but gently touched Ava’s upper arm carefully avoiding the gauze covered rune on her shoulder.  It was subtle, but Sara could feel Ava pull away from her touch just slightly.  “You’re safe, now.” 

  “Safe.”  There was a hint of unease in her tone as she turned her back to Sara.  The shorter blonde listened as Ava blew out a breath slowly.  “That doesn’t seem attainable right now.” 

  Swallowing Sara waited to see if any of the tension would leave the taller woman’s body.  “I know.”  When Ava didn’t relax, Sara just sat watching her, unsure of what to do.  As much as she wanted to pull Ava into her arms and hold her close, Sara knew it might not be welcomed.  She was just about to ask for permission when Ava’s hand curled around her wrist and lightly tugged Sara down so she was laying in their previous position. 

  Ava pulled Sara’s arm over her hip and laced their fingers together, after placing a kiss on the back of Sara’s hand.  “This is a good start.” 

  Sara noted that the Director’s voice was growing heavy with sleep.  Settling in behind Ava, Sara bent her elbow so she could press their joined hands against Ava’s sternum.  Sara’s vision started to blur as she pressed her forehead onto Ava’s shoulder.  “I’m so sorry.  I should have been there sooner.” 

  “Shh.”  Ava squeezed Sara’s hand lightly.  “Let’s talk tomorrow.  I’m still just so damn tired.” 

  Blinking away her tears Sara nodded.  “Okay, get some rest.” 

~~~ 

  Sara sat on the edge of her desk in the parlor of the Waverider.  She stared at the glass full of amber liquor, watching the ice melt.  She hadn’t even bothered to take a drink as she thought about the woman she had left sleeping in her bed.  The echo of approaching footsteps caused her to look up. 

  Nora stood in the doorway of Sara’s domain, waiting to be invited in.  “It’s late, Captain Lance.” 

  Sara hummed as she nodded in agreement.  “Having trouble sleeping.” 

  The dark-haired woman arched an eyebrow at her.  “Yeah, demons will do that to you.”  She then tilted her head.  “Except you weren’t the target so, why aren’t you with Ava?” 

  Sighing Sara sat the glass on the desk next to her.  “She had a nightmare.”  The captain gripped the edge of the desk so hard her knuckles turned white. 

  Leaning against the frame of the doorway, Nora nodded.  “That’s to be expected, don’t you think?” 

  Sara looked up at the woman that had once considered her enemy.  “You don’t get it, Nora.  He used my face.”  Pausing Sara shook her head.  “He used my fucking face to break her.”  Nora closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards towards the ceiling taking in a deep breath.  “When she woke up from the nightmare, she pushed me away.  Ava fought to get away from me.”  Sara pinched the bridge of her nose.  “I know the look in her eyes.  She was terrified of  _me_.” 

  Shaking her head Nora opened her eyes again.  “Wow, for someone so smart you sure are being dense.”  Sara narrowed her eyes at the dark-haired woman.  “It’s not about you.”  Sara had a small flashback of the argument with Ava weeks ago when the Director had said almost the exact same thing.  “Think, you and I have gone through this.  Know what the difference is?”  Sara crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for the fugitive to continue.  “You had training from the League and I was literally raised to be a vessel for Mallus.”  Nora looked down the hall towards the captain’s quarters.  “Ava’s had training, sure, but not to deal with this.  Yet, she still fought the demon off.”  Standing up Nora shifted her weight.  “Imagine if you woke up from a nightmare in her shoes. Would it matter who was reaching out for you?”  Turning on her heel the dark-haired woman started to walk away.  “I have a lot of respect for her, Lance.  Treat her right and get back to bed.  Don’t let her wake up alone.” 

  Sara watched the woman’s retreating form.  “Did you just threaten me on my ship?”  Nora simply waved and kept walking.  Dropping onto the floor Sara grabbed the full glass and walked into the galley.  Dumping the contents down the drain Sara took a moment to consider everything Nora had pointed out.  As she walked back to her quarters the Captain kept replaying what Neron had shown her when she was in the Megastor.  Maybe she could find a way to use his visions to help Ava deal with the trauma. 

~~~ 

  Ava slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb the blonde sleeping curled against her back.  Her rest had been broken and her eyes still felt heavy, but she couldn’t bring herself to stay in bed any longer.  She stepped into the hallway and quietly pushed the door closed behind her.  Moving through the Waverider she looked at the Time Courier on her wrist debating returning to her apartment for a change of clothes.  Thinking about the condition of how her apartment had been left she decided against it.  “Gideon, could you fabricate a suit for me?”  As she spoke Ava continued towards the locker room. 

  “Of course, Director Sharpe.”  There was a pause before the AI continued.  “Will you be returning to the Time Bureau this morning?” 

  Ava could feel a burning sensation where the bandages rubbed against the wounds that marred her skin.  “Yes, I have work to do.” 

  “Due to restrictions in place I can’t fabricate a Time Bureau pin for you.”  The AI’s voice came through the speakers again a few moments later as Ava opened a locker to retrieve the suit that had been produced for her.   Ava noted that not only has the AI produced the requested suit, but a complete set of clothes as well as all the toiletries she would need to shower.  “Are you sure that it is wise to return so soon?” 

  The corner of Ava’s mouth lifted slightly.  “Are you worried about me, Gideon?” 

  She was answered by silence for a few seconds.  “I know they are magical in nature, but I would like to make an attempt to heal your injuries, Director Sharpe.  I would need you to report to the med bay in order for me to do so.” 

  Ava shook her head as she slipped the toiletries and towel under her arm.  “While I appreciate the offer, I need to go into the office for a little while to at least make sure everything is running smoothly.”  Walking further into the locker room she opened one of the shower stalls.  Pausing before entering the room Ava looked towards the ceiling as though she would be able to see the AI.  “Thank you, Gideon.”  Stepping in she secured the door behind her and arranged the items she brought with her before stripping down and turning on the water.  While she waited for the water to warm up Ava slowly peeled off the first bandage covering her clavicle.  She hissed slightly as the tape pulled at her skin. 

  Refusing to actually look at the wound, she moved on to uncover the laceration on her shoulder.  After removing the final two bandages Ava stepped under the steady stream of warm water and closed her eyes.  Tilting her head forward into the water she braced her arms against the wall letting the water crash on her back as she watched it swirl down the drain. 

  Exhaling slowly Ava began to process the shared memories with the demon while he had occupied her body.  The runes that now littered the walls of her bedroom, she assumed he had done that while still using Desmond.  Her head snapped up.   _Desmond._   She pushed herself away from the wall quickly turning off the water and grabbing the towel to wrap around herself.  As she exited the stall, Ava nearly knocked Sara to the ground.  Catching the smaller blonde’s shoulders Ava was able to prevent her from falling.  “Desmond.”  She could hear the urgency in her tone as the name tumbled from her mouth. 

  Sara’s hands came up and cupped her cheeks.  “He’s fine.  Once John secured Neron he found Desmond at the apartment.” 

  Sighing Ava dropped onto a nearby bench.  “So, he’s okay?” 

  Sara nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.  “He’s okay.”  Ava kept her eyes on Sara as she sat next to her on the bench.  “He’s working through some stuff, but he’s okay.”  The captain slowly reached over and took Ava’s hand in hers.  “How are you?” 

  Following Sara’s eyes Ava saw they had focused on the injury above her collar bone.  She quickly attempted to pull the towel up high enough to cover it.  “I’m fine.”  As Ava pulled her hand back, she tried unsuccessfully to refrain from sounding defensive. 

  Sara definitely picked up on Ava’s unease because her eyes left the injury to meet the taller blonde’s eyes.  “You don’t have to be.”  Folding her hands in her lap Sara cleared her throat before speaking.  “He showed me everything.” 

  Ava felt her spine straighten involuntarily as she thought back to the Megastor.  Trapped in that store with all the happy couples walking around her served as a constant reminder of the fight she had with Sara right before the demon took her.  “All of it?” 

  Sara nodded.  “Yes, at least I think so.  I really want to take some time to talk through all of it with you.  Make sure he wasn’t spinning something to make things seem worse than they are.”  Ava noticed her face screw up for a second.  “Not that it isn’t already bad enough.” 

  Shaking her head Ava stood up and walked towards the locker that contained her fabricated clothes.  “I need to get to the Time Bureau, Ner-” Swallowing, she paused not wanted to give the monster the power of a name.   “The demon started to issue orders while-” Laughing Ava looked at the locker in front of her before making a fist and lightly hitting the door.  “Fuck.” 

  As she rested her head against the cool metal of the locker, Ava felt Sara’s presence behind her.  “Hey, you’re okay.  Let’s get you to Medical to get these treated and covered if you are going into the office.”  Ava felt Sara’s hand reclaim hers and pull her away from the locker.  “Grab your clothes, I’ll get you cleaned and on your way.” 

  Swallowing the taller blonde turned to face Sara.  “You aren’t going to try and stop me?” 

  “No.”  Sara shook her head as she spoke.  “I’d prefer for you to wait, but I can understand wanting to be busy.”  The timeship captain nodded towards the hallway.  “Come on.”  Ava fell into step behind Sara after picking up the fabricated suit.  “John found Desmond at the apartment.  He told me about the bedroom.” 

  Ava ran her thumb across Sara’s and nodded even though she knew the other woman wouldn’t see her.  “Yeah, that’s why I couldn’t go back there last night.”  Keeping a hand on the towel, Ava kept the suit held tightly against her torso under her arm. 

  “So, as long as it’s okay with you.  While you are at the office, I’d like to let John back in to make sure everything is safe and demon free.”  The smaller blonde shrugged her shoulders.  “Maybe we could put on a fresh coat of paint.” 

  As they walked into the Med Bay, Ava sat down when Sara released her hand and started grabbing supplies.  “You want to paint the bedroom with John?” 

  Sara stopped what she was doing and just turned her head to look at Ava.  “No.  I want to paint it with you.”  Sara gave her a warm smile.  “You know, whenever you are ready to go back there and only if you want to.”  Approaching with the gathered supplies, Sara pulled an instrument table over and set down the items she had gathered to take care of Ava.  Walking back to the door, Sara pulled it closed then she held out her hands to take the suit from Ava. 

  Reluctantly Ava handed it over and watched as Sara deposited it onto an unoccupied bed and pulled a rolling chair over to face her.  “I could probably do this myself.”  Ava looked at the floor as she spoke. 

  She felt Sara’s index finger under her chin, gently lifting her head until their eyes met.  “You don’t need to.  You aren’t alone.”  Ava watched as the Captain started opening the supplies.  Sara scooted closer and her eyes fell first to the jagged wound on Ava’s collarbone.  She grabbed disinfectant first, looking to the taller blonde for permission to proceed. 

  Ava gave Sara a small nod.  When she pressed a piece of gauze soaked in the disinfectant to the wound, Ava hissed and furrowed her brows at the unexpected intensity of the pain that followed.  “Damn it.”  She started to feel weak and uneasy and just wanted to get to the security of her office back in DC.  “Can you just bandage this?  I need to go.”  Her voice was harder than she had intended it to be and when Ava saw the concern that flashed through Sara eyes, she regretted it immediately. 

  Sighing Sara nodded and set to work moving as quickly and efficiently as possible.  “Would you like to look at paint samples after work?”  Ava knew it was an attempt to change the subject and tone of the conversation, as if Sara knew she was starting to spiral. 

  Exhaling slowly Ava shook her head.  “I don’t know.  Everything is just happening all at once.  I think I need to try to get some semblance of normalcy first.” 

  Taping down the first gauze pad, Sara nodded.  “Yeah, just let me know what you need.”  Sara moved onto the wound on Ava’s shoulder.  Silence filled the room as Sara continued to work on the rest of the runes.  Sara knelt on the floor to finish wrapping up with the wound on the top of Ava’s foot.  She sat back on her knees and looked up at Ava. 

  Ava met Sara’s eyes as they both realized that the final rune was on her thigh and just barely hidden by the towel that she had been clinging to.  Ava hated the fact that 3 weeks ago something as simple as cleaning and dressing each other's injuries, no matter the location, wouldn’t have given them a second of hesitation.  Everything felt different now and she wondered just how much of it had been orchestrated by the demon.  Her mind flashed to the black eyes that had stared her down and she tried to shake it away, but her pulse began to quicken.  Her chest started to tighten causing her to suck in short, strangled breaths as her chest constricted.  Her vision started to darken around the edges. 

  Ava felt warmth spreading across both of her cheeks and she could have sworn she heard something, but it felt like she was underwater, drowning, she couldn’t quite make out the muffled sounds.  She closed her eyes as a wave of nausea hit her.  It suddenly felt like the world was moving all around her.  Ava still felt disoriented, but it did feel like the movement had stopped.  Somehow, she knew she was lying on her side.  Curling into the fetal position, warmth began to spread across her back and around her waist. 

  Her hearing started to come back into focus and she could hear Sara’s voice, but Ava couldn’t make out her words.  After what felt like hours Sara’s words became clear in her ears.  “Aves, you’re okay.  I’ve got you, baby.  I’ve got you.”  The next thing that she registered was Sara’s body pressed against her back, one of the captain’s arms wrapped around her waist while the other was massaging Ava’s scalp. 

  As she started to come back into herself Ava realized she was on one of the beds in the med bay.  She grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled as hard as she could.  Ava was able to hang her head off the side of the bed as she threw up.  With the contents of her stomach expelled, she dropped her head onto the mattress.  The grip on her chest started to release and Ava found it easier to breath.  She could feel a blanket being pulled over her, the light weight of the blanket and the woman behind her was comforting as Ava’s focus began to return. 

  Ava could feel warm breath against the back of her neck.  “You’re okay.”  It had clearly become a mantra for Sara as she kept repeating it over and over while her fingers continue to stroke her scalp gently. 

  Ava managed to turn so she could face Sara.  “I’m back.  I’m here.”  Her voice seemed weak in her ears, but she was determined to ignore it hoping Sara wouldn’t pick up on it. 

  “I should have been there.  He never should have been able to take you.”  Sara pressed her forehead to Ava’s.  “Let Gary and Nate handle the Time Bureau today.  You aren’t ready.”  Ava could hear the plea in Sara’s tone. 

  Finally catching her breath Ava looked around trying to get her surroundings sorted.  “What happened?” 

  Sara’s hand was on her cheek again.  “I’m not sure, but I think you may have had an anxiety attack.” 

  “You need to stop blaming yourself.”  Ava took a deep breath suddenly wishing she could brush her teeth.  “If he didn’t take me when he did, then he would have found a different opportunity.  There would have been some other time he would have tried.” 

  “I’m so sorry I didn’t back you.  I know how important your work is to you, but it’s not all that you are, Ava.  You are so much more than just the Time Bureau.”  Ava stared into Sara’s eyes and got lost in icy blue.  “I don’t want to be the reason for your anxieties.  I know I need to show you how much you mean to me.  That you and I  **are**  on the same team.” 

  Ava took a minute to really study the woman lying next to her.  “I mean, you did travel to purgatory to find me so, that’s a pretty decent start.”  Closing her eyes for a moment Ava felt herself start to drift to sleep before snapping her eyes open again. 

  Sara huffed and looked at the ceiling.  “Not that I blame you, but you did kick me out.” 

  The corners of Ava’s mouth turned up slightly as she took the opening to card her hand through Sara’s hair.  “Because, I needed to prove to myself I can stand on my own.”  Ava tucked a strand of hair behind Sara’s ear.  “When you fought Mallus you had to show that you could accept help.  I needed to show that I can stand against my demons on my own.”  The Director studied Sara’s face.  “Mainly so that you would know that it’s not a matter of needing you, but actually wanting you here, with me.”  Sara started to lean in for a kiss, but Ava jerked her head out of Sara’s range.  “I need to brush my teeth before any of that.” 

~~~ 

  Ava walked through the control room of the Time Bureau watching over her agents as they worked to undo some of her ‘orders’ that were given over the course of her possession.  A week had already passed since she was able to shake Neron’s control.  Between the panic attack on the Waverider and Sara’s prompting Ava had reluctantly agreed to take a few extra days to regroup before returning to work.  Between the two of them Gary and Nate had done a decent enough job of keeping the Bureau running smoothly in her absence.  Not to mention keeping any and all information about Ava’s possession classified.  When asked they both had chocked her strange behavior up to the shock of Hank’s untimely death.  It wasn’t a completely solid excuse, but it was just enough to make sense. 

  Leaning over one of the panels she tapped the screen.  “Agent Schneider, keep an eye on this disturbance.”  Pausing Ava contemplated the anachronism for a moment.  “Actually, let’s send Beta team out to investigate.” 

  The agent nodded as he pulled up the contact information for the team Ava had requested.  “I’ll get them dispatched right away, Director Sharpe.” 

  Her brows furrowed as she looked over the reports scrolling across the screen.  “Make sure they go in on stealth reconnaissance until we know exactly what we are dealing with.” 

  The agent began typing in her instructions before sending the order out.  “Yes, ma’am.”  Returning to her upright position Ava continued towards the next station.  “It’s good to have you back, Director Sharpe.” 

  She shot him a small smile and walked past the last work station without saying another word.  Confident that everything was in proper running order Ava finally started towards her office to attack the pile of paperwork she had been avoiding all day.  Unfortunately, running the Time Bureau meant less time in the field with her teams, the Legends, and Sara.  As she thought about Sara, Ava started to analyze every minute of the past week in both the Bureau and on the Waverider.  They had slept in the same bed for the last week, but Ava knew something had changed.  No, everything had changed. 

  Ava ran her hands through her hair as she walked past Hank’s darkened office.   Her eyes drifted over the door and the empty name plate.  That could have easily been her door, her darkened office, but the demon had deemed her to be a more suitable vessel for his plans.  Shaking those thoughts Ava straightened her posture as a couple of her agents walked past, they nodded an unspoken greeting to the Director.  Ava suddenly recalled that she had agreed to have dinner with Nate and Dot Heywood that weekend.  Ava made a mental note to invite Sara to go along with her. 

  When Ava approached her office, her assistant looked up from his computer and held up a few messages.  As she took them and started thumbing through the notes about various upcoming meetings.  Glancing up from the notes she picked up on the mischievous grin on his face.  “Yes?” 

  He nodded towards the door that led to her office.  “Captain Lance is waiting for you.”  He arched an eyebrow in her direction, a move that was typically belonged to her. 

  She narrowed her eyes at him before gathering the messages and turning towards the door.  “Hold my calls, please.” 

  He hummed and pointed at his watch.  “It’s after seven, Director Sharpe, your office hours ended over an hour ago.” 

  She swore under her breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.  “What are you still doing here?” 

  He gestured towards the monitor in front of him.  “I’m just finishing up your schedule for next week.  It’s time for performance reviews so, you have a meeting with HR Monday morning to go over personal files.” 

  She managed to stifle a groan and instead nodded.  “Thank you.”  Taking a moment Ava tapped the messages in her hand against her palm.  “Go ahead and get out of here and have a great weekend.”  Inclining her head towards the monitor she continued.  “You can finalize that while I’m with HR.”  

  He shot her a questioning glance before starting to save his work and close the open windows.  “Are you sure, Director Sharpe?”  She gave him a quick nod.  “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”  There was a teasing lilt to his tone as his eyes drifted to the closed door. 

  Shaking her head Ava walked into her office, immediately she spotted Sara stretched across the couch facing the door, obviliously awaiting her arrival.  “How long have you been waiting?” 

  Sara looked unconcerned and shrugged her shoulders.  “Long enough, you’re late.” 

  Walking behind her desk Ava dropped the messages in her inbox.  “I know, I lost track of time.”  Looking up again she took in Sara’s clothes and couldn’t stop the smile from forming on her face.  Her tone shifted from stressed to amused.  “What are you wearing?” 

  Sara jumped to her feet and hooked her thumbs behind the shoulder straps of the white overalls.  “What?  We’re painting tonight.”  Sara sauntered across the office towards Ava.  “I’m told this is the proper attire for such an occasion.”  Closing the distance between them Sara wrapped her arms around Ava’s waist and pulled her close.  “I already got everything we need  **and**  taped off the trim.” 

  Leaning back slightly Ava grabbed Sara’s elbows and looked into her eyes as she caught a flash of concern there.  “What’s wrong?”  Sara scrunched up her face and started to shake off Ava’s question.  “No, something is bothering you.” 

  Sara drummed her fingers against Ava’s waist and sighed.  “I know you said it was bad, but Neron really did a number on the bedroom.”  Sara licked her lips and tilted her head slightly.  “Are you sure you are ready to go back there?”  Releasing her grip on Ava with her right-hand Sara pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  “Because you don’t have to be.” 

  A nervous chuckle escaped her as Ava looked up at the ceiling.  “So, what we’d stay on the Waverider forever?”  Dropping her arms Ava stepped away from Sara as the conversation from the kitchen vignette flashed in her mind.  Ava now knew that it had been the demon she was speaking to the entire time she was trapped in purgatory, but this conversation was starting to edge very close to that one.   _Okay, well...let’s just move to the suburbs and we’ll just recycle until we die!_ Ava cleared her throat as she tried to shake the memory.  She tried rationalizing with herself that it was Sara’s voice, but it wasn’t Sara.  Sara was here, Sara was trying, had been trying to reach Ava ever since that morning in the med bay. 

  “No, of course not.”  Sara tapped the time courier on her wrist.  “I just wanted to make sure you were okay first.”  She inclined her chin towards the portal.  “We can go, as long as you are ready.”  Sara then held out her hand towards Ava and offered her an encouraging smile. 

  Still guarded Ava looked up at the portal before taking Sara’s hand.  “Okay.”  Sara clasped their hands together before walking through the opening that lead to Ava’s apartment.  As she stepped through Ava sucked in a breath as she looked around the room taking in the partially covered graffiti littering the walls.  She pressed her eyes closed tightly as the four runes felt like they were searing as the clothing covering them rubbed against the scars.  She knew it was just in her mind, John and Nora had already gone through the place making sure no residual effects were hanging around.  Flashes of the Megastor kept nagging at the back of her mind. 

  Sara hand gripped Ava’s a little tighter.  “We’re okay.”  Sara’s voice was soothing, but Ava still flinched at the sound.  “Aves, we really don’t have to do this right now.”  Ava felt Sara quickly starting to reach for the time courier again. 

  Taking in air at a four count and then slowly exhaling Ava began to stabilize her racing thoughts so her brain would be able to catch up.  Swallowing she opened her eyes seeing a concerned Sara staring back at her.  Forcing a smile Ava nodded.  “No, wait.  I’m okay.”  Sara had opened her mouth and knowing she was going to protest Ava just spoke over her.  “I’m okay.  I can do this.”  She was more insistent the second time, and she started to wonder if she was trying to convince Sara or herself.  Looking around the room again she started to realize that the furniture was pulled away from the walls, drop cloths were draped over everything, and green painter’s tape covered the edges of all of the trim.  The first coat of primer had already been applied, so the defacing marks were just barely visible.  Looking closer she started to realize that the space was also significantly cleaner than it had been the last time she had seen it. 

  Sara walked over to the bed and looked at something laying across the mattress.  Following Sara’s gaze, Ava saw a second pair of white overalls that she assumed were for her.  “Okay, get changed and we’ll put on a second coat of primer.  I thought while that is drying, we can go pick out a color for the walls.” 

  “That’s actually a solid plan.”  Ava grabbed the overalls and a shirt stepped into the master bathroom.  Taking off her jacket Ava hung it up on the back of the door. 

  On the other side of the door she could hear Sara shuffling around the bedroom.  “You sound surprised.  I make plans all the time.”  Ava heard Sara feign hurt in her tone as she spoke. 

  Unbuttoning her shirt Ava shook her head to herself.  “Mmhmm, but this is a good one.”  Pushing the shirt off her shoulders she was confronted by the pink scars on her body.  Swallowing she leaned forward and braced her hands on the vanity top in front of her.  Since the incident Ava had managed to avoid Sara when she changed so that Sara wouldn’t be able see the scars.  Gideon was able to heal the wounds, but since the injury was magical in nature the scars remained. 

  There was a knock on the door.  “Aves, are you okay?” 

  Snapping back into the present Ava realized she must have zoned out.  “Yeah, sorry.”  She quickly pulled the t-shirt on as she toed off her shoes.  Changing out her dress slacks for the overalls she looked in the mirror for a second.  “I look ridiculous.” 

  “Come out.  I’m sure you’re adorable.”  By the sound of her voice, Ava knew Sara was waiting just on the other side of the door. 

  Pushing the door open Ava looked down at her black dress socks standing out against the white pants.  Raising her brows and gave Sara a scrutinizing look.  “Ridiculous.” 

  “Adorable.”  Sara grabbed a paint roller and started to paint over the runes drawn onto the walls.  “You might want to change your socks though.” 

  Looking down Ava knew it would be odd to go into the bathroom to just switch out her socks, but she didn’t want to expose the scar on the top of her foot either.  “I’ll just put my old tennis shoes on.”  As she reached into the closet Ava could feel Sara’s eyes on her back.  As she walked back to the bed Ava sat down and was about to slide her shoes on, but instead looked up.  She noticed that Sara was still watching her, but this time Ava was having trouble reading her expression.  “What is it?” 

  Sara sat the roller into the aluminum tray.  “Neron-” 

  Ava held up a hand.  “No, don’t say his name.” 

  Sighing, Sara nodded in agreement.  “Okay.”  Ava watched as she quickly licked her lips.  “I already told you that he showed me some things.”  Pausing Sara looked towards the ceiling.  “I get if you aren’t ready to talk about this, but it’s been bothering me that I might be causing you so much anxiety.  We’ve always been able to talk about everything, at least I thought so, but then we had the fight.  And when you came back to me-” Sara paused and Ava could see her lips press into a firm line.  “Everything is different and just miss you so damn much.”  A half-hearted smile formed on Sara’s face.  “I miss us.” 

  Ava rested her elbows on her knees.  “Sara, I know and I’m trying.  So much happened.”  Ava swallowed and took a moment to try to form a coherent thought.  “I keep wondering how you might have responded, if it was really you back at the Megastor.”  Sara crossed her arms across her torso.  Picking up on Sara’s defensive posture Ava leaned back, moving her hands to her knees.  “Can you just hand me a paint brush?  I don’t want to fight anymore.”  Ava bent over and reached out to grab one of the shoes. 

  “Wait.”  Sara knelt in front of Ava, and touched her hand to stop her from retrieving the sneaker.  “ **We**  are on the same team.”  The muscle’s in Ava back involuntarily tensed as Sara reached for her sock.  “Relax.”  Sara’s eyes met Avas and she could see the genuine concern lingering in the icy blues.  Sara’s expression let Ava know that Sara was completely aware about her concerns.  Sara slipped the left dress sock from Ava’s foot exposing one of the runes she had been trying so hard to hide. “Talk to me, please.  You’ve been so distant.” 

  Swallowing Ava started to deflect, but she felt a shift in the energy of the room as Sara ran her thumb over the exposed scar.  “I’m scared.”  The quiet words fell from Ava’s mouth before she could stop them.  Ava could feel the sting of tears starting to form in her eyes as she finally started to let her guard down.  Sara quietly prompted Ava to continue with her eyes.  “I feel like I’ve just been going through the motions since I came back.”  Covering her face with her palms Ava swallowed.  “Like I lost a part of myself in the darkness.” 

  Ava could sense Sara shifting in front of her, and felt Sara’s hands wrap around her wrists.  Ava expected Sara to try and pull her hands away from her face, but she didn’t.  “You know my past, Ava.  You know I’ve been lost in the darkness.”  Sara’s hands were a grounding strength for Ava, letting her know Ava was still there, still present.  “You know what pulled me back?” 

  Ava slowly lowered her hands so she could see Sara again.  “John Constantine, yeah, I read the file.” 

  Sara sighed and moved her hands from Ava’s wrists down to her hands.  “No.”  Ava arched a skeptical eyebrow at Sara.  “Well, yes, but that was just my soul.  I still fight the bloodlust every day.”  Ava remembered Rip briefing her years ago about the temptation to kill Sara had presented in the past.  “My family, by that I of course mean the Legends and you, Ava.  I lost Laurel and Dad, but I still have all of you.” 

  Shaking her head Ava tried to process everything that was being said.  “It’s not that simple.” 

  “It is.”  Sitting up higher on her knees Sara nudged Ava’s knees apart so she could press her forehead against Ava’s.  “Do you still trust me?” 

  Ava closed her eyes and licked her lips.  “Of course, I do.” 

  “Good.”  Sara released Ava’s hands, and unsnapped the shoulder straps of the overalls.  “Because I need you to hear me.” 

  “What are you-” Ava broke off the question as Sara ran her hands down Ava’s sides, and found the hem of the t-shirt. 

  Sara was still pressed against her head, so as soon as Ava reopened her eyes they connected with Sara’s immediately.  “Can I?”  Sara tugged at the shirt asking for permission.  Ava felt her muscles grow even more taut knowing that the scars would be exposed for Sara to see.  “Please, Aves.”  Seeing the plea on Sara’s face Ava offered her a single nod in response.  Tilting her head back Sara pulled the shirt off and tossed it onto the bed somewhere behind Ava. 

  “Sara-” Ava closed her eyes as she felt the light brush of Sara’s lips against the rune on her collarbone. 

  “Last year the Legends and I broke time.”  Ava felt her skin prickle as Sara’s warm breath skated across her skin.  “But together we fixed it.  It wasn’t always perfect, but we did it.” 

  Ava’s breath caught in her throat as Sara pressed her lips firmly on the harsh pink imperfection raised on her flesh.  “Sara, what are you doing?” 

  Sara pulled back slightly and stood up.  “Unfortunately, I can’t give you a genuine reaction to what happened in the Megastor.”  Sara gave Ava an encouraging smile.  “I can, however point out what we’ve already accomplished.”  Ava started to relax as Sara ran her palm across Ava’s left shoulder blade, soothing the non-existent burn.  “We’re time traveling super heroes so, there could come a day I won’t be able to come home to you.  I promise you that every day I am able to, I will.  Because you’re it for me, Ava.”  As she spoke Sara straddled Ava’s hips, causing her to lean back slightly to make additional room for Sara on her lap.  “My chance at something real.  Trust me when I say you  **are**  still here.”  Sara hooked her finger under Ava’s chin and gently tilted her head back.  “Maybe you feel a little lost, but every last piece of you is right here.” 

  Ava’s vision blurred as she wrapped her arms around Sara and pulled her close.  “Thank you.”  Sara’s arms draped over Ava’s shoulders as she leaned in for a chaste kiss.  Ava smiled into the kiss as she drew away from Sara.  “So, are we painting this place?” 

  Sara’s mischievous nature returned as she wiped away the tears that had made their way down Ava’s cheeks.  “Only if you put that shirt back on right now.”  Sara looked up at the ceiling.  “I never thought I’d ever say this, but I really hope you do because your mattress is so much more comfortable.  Plus, I really want some privacy this weekend.  Just you and I, babe.” 

~~~ 

  Ava glanced at her watch as she made her way through the Time Bureau, Gary on her heels.  “Director Sharpe, I just wanted to catch you before your meeting with HR.” 

  She glanced at her watch, but didn’t stop or even bother to slow down so he could catch up.  “Gary, I haven’t even made it to my office yet.”  Behind her she heard him pick up his pace.  “I have forty-five minutes before the meeting, Gary.  Unless this is an emergency can you give me fifteen to settle in before accosting me?  At least let me get into my office?” 

  “Of course, Director Sharpe.”  She could hear disappointment bleeding into his tone. 

  As she opened her office door, she stepped to one side and held it open for him.  “Come on, Gary.”  When he stepped across the threshold, Ava closed the door and made her way to her desk.  “We are going to have that talk about boundaries again.” 

  He nodded vigorously.  “Thank you, Director Sharpe.  I totally understand.  Boundaries.” 

  Her steps remained purposeful as she moved behind her desk and pulled out her chair and turned on her monitor.  Gary’s rambling became back ground noise as she blocked off an appointment on her schedule for that afternoon with the Bureau’s therapist.  She started to refocus on Gary, but something on her desk drew her attention away from him again.  Reaching out, Ava grabbed the picture frame that sat on her desk.  It had been a picture of the actors that she had been led to believe were her parents.   Someone had replaced it with a picture of her with Sara and the Legends from their party after fixing the final anachronism. 

  She read the sticky note on it clearly written by Sara’s hand.  ‘Just a couple of Time Moms and their unruly children.  I love you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there it is. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always welcome!!! Too shy to comment, but want to give me a piece of your mind? Come at me on Twitter... @DScully2019
> 
> As always thank you for taking the time to read!!


End file.
